Exciting
by Luxara
Summary: Rewrite. Elizabeth thoughts during the hostage scene in PotC 1 and what might have gone differently afterwards.


**Exciting**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**

_PotC and its characters don't belong to me, I am not making any profit by writing this._

**A/N:**

_This is a story I already posted once a few years ago. I deleted it now to switch it with the new, edited and longer version. This version is also going to have more chapters. I am not sure if the rating will stay a T, it might go up to M for some chapters, so watch out for it._

* * *

Elizabeth felt the iron cuffs being thrown around her neck, the cold metal touching her neck causing her to shrink back involuntary. Jack felt her struggle slightly against his grip and heard her gasp, so he loosened the chains around her neck a bit, just so much the others wouldn't notice.

She didn't hear her father telling the men not to shoot because suddenly all she could focus on was the increasing rate of her heart and the pirate standing behind her. She knew she should be scared to death, struggling, screaming for the pirate to let her go, but she just couldn't. Something about him had her intrigued.

Even though she would never confess it, Elizabeth found the man… Captain Jack Sparrow, she remembered – quite attractive. True, he looked as if he cold really use a proper bath or two and his clothes had seen better days as well, but it could all be explained, right? Although she had only known him for one or two minutes, she had already noticed this _something_ about him. Just those eyes of his were fascinating. Dark lakes, she had seen, the type you could lose yourself in. And his scent… It was a mix of rum and something foreign, almost forbidden, Elizabeth couldn't quite identify.

Although she would have liked much to just give in and lean a bit further back against her captor, the governor's daughter threw her hair back and showed off an angry expression.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" she heard Jack say and bit back a grin at his words – knowing Norrington, he was furious right now. He hated being inferior to anyone, not even taking Sparrow's status as a pirate – someone not worth existing – into account. She had quickly learned that about him... it served him right, in a way.

Then suddenly, she felt Sparrow's breath tickling her ear, his voice a rough whisper.

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

Feeling the urge to maintain at least a bit of countenance despite the attraction she was feeling, Elizabeth turned around to him as much as she could in her current position.

"It's Miss Swann," she snapped.

He chuckled, a very unwelcome shiver running down her spine at the sound – which immediately got a raised eyebrow from her captor.

'Get yourself together, Elizabeth, this is not the right time for this. You are engaged.' she silently cursed herself. 'But that low voice... and his breath against my ear... Wait a minute, he said something, didn't he?'

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind…"

Having missed Norrington and her father surrendering, Elizabeth accepted the pirates belongings from Norrington, trying her best to hide her surprised and a little disappointed expression – and they believed her.

Slowly, she handed him his pistol, their eyes locking for perhaps an instant before she felt said pistol being pressed against her temple.

She turned around in his "embrace", taking the belt where his sword was in and fixed it around his waist while hearing a few rude comments – well, what should one expect from a pirate.

Elizabeth would have liked to stay in his arms in the exact position she was in now, but she had to continue her task.

By now she was entirely sure Jack had noticed her affection towards him. At first it had seemed as if he was trying to stay away from her as not to make his escape any more unpleasant for her, but now he was pressing her tightly against him. Blushing inwardly she realised she could feel every single detail of his body through their clothes, relishing in the feelings it ignited inside of her.

What Elizabeth was sure of was that he did his best not to hurt her. What he did with her looked brutal, but it wasn't as bad as she would have imagined.

She took his compass and tried to slip it into the pocket of his shirt with as little body contact as possible, not wanting to be drawn to him any more than she already was. Soon though Elizabeth realized that wasn't possible. So she simply stuffed the device inside the pocket, glaring at him though she didn't know why she was angry at _him_ – after all it was her who had fallen for the filthy pirate who was using her as his way to freedom.

With a small grin, she put his hat back on, saying out loud: "You're despicable!"

He grinned at her – god, could that man smile – and drew her just a little tighter against him than he already had.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square."

He then turned his attention back towards Norrington and her father.

"Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

Elizabeth knew it would be over, now. She felt herself being pushed roughly towards the crowd, almost falling but getting caught by Norrington.

As she turned around, she watched the pirate trying to balance on a beam up in the air. She wasn't sure if it had been real, but she could swear she had heard him tell her to take care before he had pushed her away. But then again... no, why would he do such a thing. After all, he was just a pirate... a criminal – a very handsome one for sure. And those eyes... Almost laughing at her own thoughts getting out of hand, Elizabeth stepped away from Norrington.

"Don't let them catch you, Captain Sparrow," she whispered to herself, not knowing why the hell she liked the pirate so much…

**

* * *

**

**The end – but maybe…**


End file.
